wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przed drogą daleką
Maj 1905. Nastają dla mnie dnie szczęśliwe, pogodne. Jakiś dobry duch zawitał w moje progi. Południa mam teraz ciepłe, słońcem nagrzane, wieczory łagodne, kojące. Praca dnia przynosi mi plon; czuję szacunek ludzi, miłość uwielbianej żony. Jestem młody, zdrów i silny. Ramiona moje prężą się męską energią czynu, mózg mój rozwiązuje łatwo stawiane sobie zadania. Krokiem elastycznym przemierzam ulice, lekki, młodzieńczo swobodny sycę oko barwną zmiennością rzeczy. Piękny, ciekawy jest świat!... Szczęśliwie rozpocząłem trzydziesty rok życia. Zapowiada się pomyślnie, wśród wróżb dobrych na przyszłość. Dochodzę do długo upragnionych spełnień, stoję w świecie stopą pewną, spokojnie spoglądam w rozwierające się przede mną dalekie perspektywy. Jestem na drodze do zakreślonych mi przez los mój i zdolności szczytów. Przyjaciół szanowne głowy chylą się ku mnie gestem życzliwym, zgodne w uznaniu, serdeczne uściski rąk ludzi obcych umacniają mię w przekonaniu, że życia nie teram, żem tu potrzebny i ważny. Zdaje się, zachodzą we mnie od niedawna, może nawet w tych ostatnich czasach, znaczne zmiany w stosunku do życia i jego przejawów. Zaczynam je pojmować bardziej po ziemsku — więc serdeczniej, goręcej. Zbliżyłem się jakoś do świata, do ludzi i słyszę teraz wyraźniej gorące ich tętno. Życie poczyna mieć dla mnie urok całkiem nowy, dotąd nie spodziewany; jakby zdwoiła się dla mnie jego przedziwna uroda. Staję się z dniem każdym zapamiętalszym wielbicielem kształtów i form, żywiołowej bujności życiowych procesów, cielesnej strony rozwoju. Ja, niegdyś zwolennik eterycznych abstrakcji, twórca fikcji rozwiewanych za najlżejszym tchnieniem, dziś kocham się w plastyce, w concretum, nurzam się z rozkoszą chorobliwą nawet w małostkach dnia. Jest w tym utajony jakiś głęboki jak morze liryzm, rzewne ukochanie czegoś, co miłe i wrogie zarazem, czarowne i groźne, poważne i naiwne czasem jak dziecko. Jestem dziś dziwnie wyrozumiały i miękki. Zima r. 1905. Ogarnia mnie coraz przemożniej jakaś niepojęta żądza zabaw, nienasycone pragnienie rozrywek. Chwili nie mogę usiedzieć spokojnie w domu. Zarzuciłem wszystkie niemal swe prace i bawię się. Wciągnąłem w ten dziki wir i Martę. Zrazu opierała się łagodnie, lecz z czasem uległa, jak w ogóle zawsze w stosunku do mnie. Chwilami mam wrażenie, że patrzy na mnie z lękiem, jak na obłąkańca, lecz że ciągle śmieję się z tych jej bezwiednych obaw, uspokojona pozwala się unosić rozkosznemu prądowi. W kołach znajomych zdobyłem już podobno przydomek ,,pas jonowanego życiowca” i jako taki nie omieszkuję zjawiać się na każdym wieczorku, wencie, reducie, stawać do zawodów sportowych, zabierać głos na burzliwych zgromadzeniach. Zwróciłem nawet swym trybem życia uwagę prasy, która, o ile przedtem, gdy pracowałem istotnie twórczo i poważnie, usiłowała ignorować mnie stereotypowo „zabójczym” milczeniem, teraz ze wszech stron rzuciła się na mnie zajadle jak na apokaliptyczną bestię. Sypią się pod moim adresem morały o marnowaniu talentu, o warcholstwie życiowym, o manii orgiastycznej itp. Nie zważam na nic i od rana do późnej nocy, a czasem do drugiego rana, szumię jak młokos. I w życiu erotycznym przekraczam teraz coraz wyraźniej dawniejszą miarę. Co gorsza, czuję, że jestem wprost anormalny. Sądzę, że po części przyczynia się do tego nerwowy sposób życia, jaki teraz prowadzę. Budzą się we mnie jakieś pierwotne instynkty i chorobliwa pobudliwość zmysłów. Żal mi tylko Marty. Wprawdzie jej podatny jak wosk charakter przystosował się niebawem i to nie bez uczucia wzajemnej rozkoszy do zmienionych warunków, lecz mimo wszystko ona mi teraz nie wystarcza. Dla mnie jest to chwilami okropne, lecz nie mogę się opanować. Pijany jestem. Na szczęście ona o niczym nie wie; nawet nie przeczuwa. Nie przeniosłaby tego. Owszem, jest teraz dla mnie podwójnie dobra i wyrozumiała. A jednak... a jednak nie czuję się szczęśliwy. Właściwie nie brak mi niczego, a przecież... jakoś mi dziwnie. Miewam chwile prostracji duchowych lub też niepokojów, tak dusznych, że zrywam się w nocy i cichaczem wypadłszy z domu topię ciemny strach w rozrywkach. Coś mię dusi, dławi. Czasami boję się własnego cienia i nie śmiem pozostać sam przez parę; minut. Muszę być ustawicznie wśród ludzi, widzieć ludzkie twarze, słyszeć ludzki głos, czuć obecność istot żyjących. Zresztą czuję się coraz częściej okropnie samotny, beznadziejnie izolowany. Niejednokrotnie w czasie najhuczniejszej zabawy, gdy twarz Marty, zaróżowiona od wzruszenia, tchnie tym niewysłowionym blaskiem, który w niej zawsze tak podziwiam, nagle ci piękni, wyfraczeni mężczyźni, wytworne, do omdlenia czarujące kobiety — wszystko to odsuwa mi się gdzieś w głąb, w daleką, bez kresów perspektywę i zostaję sam wśród jasnej, nużącej zgiełkiem świateł sali, sam, absolutnie sam... Luty 1906. Oni wszyscy pozostają w nieświadomym porozumieniu co do mojej osoby. Wytworzyła się niemal entente cordiale co do postawy, jaką należy przybrać wobec mnie. Stało się to nie wiadomo jak, ukradkiem prawie, ale niewątpliwie. Oni sami nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy, co właściwie zaszło, i gdybym ich o to zagadnął, z pewnością każdy odpowiedziałby zdumieniem. A przecież zachowują się teraz względem mnie całkiem inaczej niż przedtem. To nie przywidzenie — stanowczo nie! Coś w tym jest. Nie chodzi tu o lekceważenie lub pogardę. Przeciwnie. Ludzie są dla mnie uprzejmi jak dawniej, nawet, powiedziałbym, czołobitni, lecz... i tu widzę tajemniczą a zgodną u wszystkich zmianę — szacunek ich dla mnie nabrał cech jakby pewnej bojaźni, jakby żywiołowej trwogi. Lecz nie jest to bojaźń czci, ale coś całkiem innego... Co właściwie w tym tkwi, odgadnąć nie umiem. Mam tylko wrażenia i odczucia. Ludzie zachowują się wobec mnie z trwożną rezerwą. Gdy staram się zbliżyć, instynktownie uchylają się, lubo wśród oznak szacunku. Wiem z całą pewnością, że źródłem tego nie jest poczucie niższości, chęć ukorzenia się — nie, wszystko, tylko nie to. Oni raczej traktują mnie jako coś heterogenicznego, niewspółmiernego z nimi, przed czym zdrowy instynkt ostrzega i każe się mieć na baczności. Czasami muszę się uważać wśród nich za ciało obce. Sytuacja moja jest tym nieznośniejsza, że właśnie teraz najbardziej potrzebuję towarzystwa ludzkiego. Tymczasem gdziekolwiek się pojawię, od razu staję się im ciężarem. Maskują się naturalnie pokrywając przykre uczucie, jakie wszędzie wywołuję, grymasem grzeczności, lecz ja to dobrze widzę i odczuwam, i nie dam się zmylić. Najwidoczniej krępuje ich moja obecność... Tym to dziwniejsze, że miewam zwykle szalony humor i staram się ubawić ich wszelkimi sposobami. I chwilami udaje mi się wybornie; zapominają jakby o czymś i serdeczna ochota ciepłym nurtem przepływa im po duszy. Lecz wystarczy jakiś drobny szczegół, jakieś słówko poważniejsze, rzucone w przelocie, a wszystko wraca do dawnego stanu, i znów robi się wkoło mnie przerażająca pustka... 20 lutego 1906 r. Zachodzą mi drogę jacyś ludzie nieznani i przemawiają słowami zagadek... Pojawiają się znaki, skinienia dziwne i odegrawszy przede mną ciemne swe role, zapadają gdzieś w dal. Przytrafiają się zdarzenia szczególne, zajścia dwuznaczne i przewinąwszy się przed mym wylękłym okiem, rozpływają w przestrzeni... Coś się wkoło mnie dzieje! Na coś się w pobliżu zanosi... Przed paru dniami byłem z żoną na maskaradzie. Marta w swym przebraniu cygańskim budziła powszechne zajęcie. Tłumy masek krążyły koło niej bez przerwy. Bawiłem się jak nigdy. Miałem strój rybacki z przewieszonym przez ramię zielonym niewodem. Bezpieczny pod maską, pewny swego incognito, drwiłem niemiłosiernie wywołując na sali wybuchy śmiechu. Nikt nie domyślał się, że złośliwie baraszkujący, pełen szalonej werwy rybitwa i ciemnowłosa cyganka — to małżeństwo. Mimo to wśród najhuczniejszej wesołości, gdy rozbawiony tłum wyrywał nas sobie formalnie z objęć, miałem dziwnie przykre spotkanie. W pewnej chwili przystąpiło do mnie jakieś wysokie, chude domino i półżartem rzuciło mi, przechodząc, uwagę: — Wesoły rybaku, miotasz się jak opętaniec i wywijasz siecią tak skwapliwie, jak gdybyś chciał nas wszystkich w nią złowić. Lecz niewód twój pusty, zdobycz wymyka ci się z rąk, a śmiech, który tak chciwie zdobywasz, dźwięczy nieszczerze. Czuć cię wodą. Zbyt przesiąkłeś chłodem topieli i teraz przemocą chcesz się tu rozgrzać. Robisz wrażenie cienia, który zapragnął zostać przedmiotem. Rzuciłem się ku impertynentowi, aby dać mu porządną odprawę, lecz ten wmieszał się natychmiast w tłum bezpowrotnie. Doznałem nader przykrego wrażenia. Ciemne słowa nieznajomego dotknęły mię głęboko, kojarząc się bezwiednie z nastrojem dni ostatnich. Dopiero dzielna pomoc Marty zatarła następstwa niemiłego epizodu i noc upłynęła nam już do końca pogodnie. 1 marca 1906. Od tygodnia mam noc w noc ciągle ten sam, szary sen. Uporczywie powtarza się jakiś obraz beznadziejny suchą monotonią. Śni mi się jakaś stroma, zapadła sień z jednym do połowy stłuczonym oknem na podwórze. Z sieni pnie się w górę klatka schodowa, kręta tysiącem przegubów, nużąco długa... Stoję na pierwszych stopniach i wchodzę powoli na piętra. Nogi wloką się leniwo, stukają ciężko po dębowych deskach budząc głuche echa pustej przestrzeni. Stopnie są brudne, opylone grubą warstwą szarego kurzu, który pod uderzeniem obuwia wzbija się śniadą chmurą i dusi. W powietrzu czuć suchość, język przywiera do podniebienia. A schody wiją się bez końca ku niewidomym piętrom, ciągną się nieubłaganie wzwyż nudnym następstwem rzeczy powszednich. Gdy chcę przystanąć na chwilę i rzucam okiem poza siebie, popielate morze stopni pręży się ku mnie wężowymi skręty, że z trwogą odwracam się od szarej otchłani i wdzieram dalej, wyżej, wytężam resztki sił, napinam zwiotczałe nerwy. Pot perlisty występuje mi na czoło chłodne jak żelazo, ręce drgają jak szalone, a tępy wzrok, wlepiony w opętaną drabinę, snuje się gnuśnie po pajęczych wiszarach... Tak idę godzinami, bez przerwy, noc całą, a gdy już świt osrebrzy mą sypialnię, budzę się z potępieńczym znużeniem jak pielgrzym znużony. Szary, szary sen... 6 marca. Ciągle jeszcze dławi mnie po nocach ta sama zmora. Już drugi tydzień wędruję we śnie po plugawych schodach i połykam kurz zbutwiałych stopni. Lecz są i pewne zmiany. Sen zdaje się rozwijać nowe motywy i dążyć ku jakiemuś rozwiązaniu... Nie jestem już sam w pylnej klatce: mam towarzysza. Spotykam go od minionej soboty zawsze mniej więcej w środku drogi ku górze. Wygląda na stróża tego dziwnego domostwa, bo w ręku pobrzękuje pękiem starych, zardzewiałych kluczy. Schodzi skądś z górnych pięter, a stąpa tak cicho, że kroków nie słychać: idzie po schodach jak cień. Szczególny człowiek. Nigdy na mnie nie patrzy, jakby się bał mego spojrzenia, lecz ustępuje mi trwożliwie z drogi przesuwając swą wydłużoną postać tuż przy ścianie. Usiłowałem parę razy zajrzeć mu w twarz, lecz szeroki pilśniowy kapelusz, nasunięty głęboko na czoło, udaremnia moje wysiłki. Minąwszy mnie zstępuje niżej w dół i znika nagle jak widmo, gdy ja zajadle, bez tchu wdzieram się na nową, coraz wyższą kondygnację... Dopiero wczoraj dotarłem nareszcie do końca obłąkanej klatki i stanąłem na czworokątnej platformie przed jakimiś drzwiami okutymi w żelazne sztaby. Tu był kres. Oparłem się wyczerpany o spróchniałą balustradę ostatnich schodów naprzeciw wierzei i wlepiłem wzrok w żelazne przecznice... Gdyby tak drzwi otworzyć i zajrzeć do wnętrza? Uderzyłem ze wszystkich sił w żelazną zaporę, lecz okrwawiłem tylko ręce, które od bólu skurczyły się nerwowo i opadły bezradne. Nie zrażony, oparłem się całym ciałem o skrzydła, usiłując wyważyć je z zawiasów, i szamotałem się z upartymi antabami w nadziei, że uda mi się je wyrwać z nitów. Lecz wściekłe spoiwa trzymały z nieubłaganą wytrwałością i nie poddawały się. Gdy zniechęcony niemal już słaniałem się na kolanach, uczułem, jak ktoś mi wsuwa w rękę jakieś ostre, stalowe narzędzie. Chwyciłem uradowany, zrozumiawszy, że chce mi ułatwić zadanie i wdzięczny zwróciłem się ku niespodziewanemu pomocnikowi. Lecz w tymże momencie odskoczyłem dziko w kąt między ścianą a balaskami. Człowiekiem, który chciał mi się przysłużyć, był „stróż” spotykany po drodze na schodach. Kapelusz nie ocieniał mu teraz twarzy — ha, ha! — on jej nigdy nie mógł zakrywać, bo w miejscu twarzy czerniały tylko dwie puste jamy!... 10 marca. Zdaje mi się — prześniłem mój sen do końca. Obraz, który ujrzałem nocy dzisiejszej, nosi na sobie wszelkie cechy epilogu. Jeżeli się sprawdzi jutro, rozumni obserwatorowie życia, którzy ze zdumieniem śledzą me wyuzdanie, może wreszcie pojmą je i przestając uważać mnie za wariata, skłonią w zadumie głowy: — Tak być musiało. Piszę te słowa spokojnie; tak spokojnie, że chwilami sam sobie się dziwię. Wszakże to jutro! Godziny upływają mi zwykłym trybem, wydzwaniane miarowo przez stare zegary, zajęcia dnia powtarzają się z obojętną regularnością rzeczy zwyczajnych. Na zewnątrz nie dzieje się nic. Wszystko po dawnemu, nigdzie podejrzanej rysy, niepokojącej zmiany. Takie to jakieś dziwne, tak okropnie dziwne! Wszakże jutro! Chociaż... może się mylę biorąc poważnie wytwory schorzałego mózgu, może ja się mylę... Zresztą wszystko mi jedno; jestem tak apatyczny, tak poddańczo zrezygnowany... Właściwie nie wiem, po co to piszę. Wartość tych kilku kartek zawisła od jutra; jeśli ono odpowie snowi, pamiętnik będzie stanowił ciekawy dokument. Jestem niby spokojny, a cały drżę jak w febrze i nie mogę w skupieniu skreślić paru linii. A spieszyć się muszę bardzo, bo czasu mam dzisiaj mało i chciałbym jeszcze odwiedzić wszystkich mych przyjaciół... Chodzi tedy o epilog dzisiejszej nocy, o zakończenie snu, który dręczy mię od kilku tygodni. Prawdziwie stylowy finał!... W jakiejś porze nocy ujrzałem się znów przed okutymi drzwiami. Stały nieubłaganie zawarte jak ostatniego razu. Lecz po dokładniejszym zbadaniu jednego z żelaznych skrzydeł dostrzegłem w nim wycięty prostokątny otwór. Prawdopodobnie wykroiłem go sam za pomocą pilnika ubiegłej nocy, chociaż nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie odnośnego obrazu we śnie. Zajrzałem przez otwór. Za drzwiami był pokój. Wyglądał na pracownię zamożnego człowieka urządzoną ze smakiem i wykwintną prostotą. W kącie stała oszklona szafka z orzecha na książki, na środku biurko, obok mały stolik z krzesłami, obciągniętymi ciemnozieloną skórą. Na ścianach parę obrazów, których treści nie pamiętam. Za biurkiem, w szerokim fotelu z poręczami, siedział obrócony do mnie plecami jakiś mężczyzna i coś pisał. Od czasu do czasu odkładał pióro, aby zaciągnąć się cygarem, które dymiło obok w popielnicy, po czym zabierał się gorliwie do dalszej pracy. A była dziwna. Nieznajomy widocznie nie pisał nic ciągłego, bo co parę chwil odkładał na bok zapisywaną krótko kartkę, aby zastąpić ją drugą. Miałem wrażenie, że zajęty jest adresowaniem. Starałem się uchwycić rysy jego twarzy, lecz nie udało mi się: siedział wciąż plecami ku otworowi i nie obejrzał się ani razu. Tymczasem obok na biurku piętrzył się coraz wyżej stos kart. Były zgięte w połowie, ze sztywnego, lśniącego kartonu, i każda na grzbiecie, ze strony zewnętrznej, miała świeżo napisane atramentem cztery wyrazy. Były to oczywiście adresy różnych osób. Stąd wnosiłem, że wewnątrz kartony muszą zawierać jakąś treść drukowaną, i to jednakową dla wszystkich: może zaproszenia na jakąś rodzinną uroczystość?... Nagle przerwał pisanie, potarł ręką czoło i jakby przypominając coś sobie nacisnął guzik dzwonka. Wszedł służący. Pan, nie opuszczając fotela, wydał jakiś rozkaz poparty gestem, po czym, ukrywszy twarz w dłonie, oparł się łokciami o biurko i zamyślił... Wtem otworzyły się drzwi naprzeciw i weszło kilku ludzi z jakimś podłużnym, walcowatym pakietem; za nimi wniosło do pokoju dwóch wyrostków trzy podwójne drabiny. Pan domu nie podniósł czoła, lecz z głową pochyloną siedział nieruchomo w poprzedniej pozycji. Wtedy ludzie poczęli rozwijać swe rulony, z których obsunęły się na posadzkę szerokie, morowo lśniące płaty czarnej kitajki. Jeden z wyrostków poprzystawiał do ścian gabinetu drabiny, po czym skinąwszy na towarzysza wyśliznął się cicho z pokoju. Pozostali podzielili się na dwie partie; jedni wstąpili na szczeble, unosząc ze sobą w górę krucze opony, drudzy, pozostali u dołu, odmotywali zwoje, przekrawając materię nożycami, gdy w odpowiedniej długości pokryła ścianę. Z kolei nastąpiło przybijanie kirów. Słyszałem wyraźnie suchy stukot młotków uderzających o mur, w uszach zgrzytał mi jęk gwoździ, które natrafiały na twardą przeszkodę... Praca szła w szalonym tempie; po kilku chwilach zewsząd zwisały okropne makaty, przesłaniając wszystko jednolitą, połyskującą metalicznie czernią. Skończywszy pracę robotnicy odeszli. Nieznajomy wciąż siedział nieruchomo za biurkiem, nie podnosząc twarzy. Zdawał się nie dostrzegać zmiany, jakiej uległo otoczenie. Wtem znów otworzyły się drzwi naprzeciw i do pokoju wniosło paru chłopaków kilkanaście wazonów z kwiatami, doniczki ze świeżymi pękami tuberoz, lewkonii, mirtów, stosy wieńców z białymi szarfami. Złożywszy je pod oknem zniknęli. Po chwili u wejścia ukazał się służący i otworzył szeroko skrzydła drzwi, czyniąc gest zapraszający do wnętrza. Wtedy dopiero pan domu podniósł się na przyjęcie gości. Oparłszy się lewą ręką o brzeg stołu, drugą wyciągnął ruchem wytwornym na powitanie. Niedługo czekał. Niebawem w drzwiach zaczerniało parę postaci męskich w stroju wieczorowym. Szybko przeszedłszy chodnik, rozesłany od wejścia do biurka, ściskali w milczeniu dłoń gospodarza. Twarze poważne, surowe, skupione. Poznałem ich: byli to moi najbliżsi znajomi. Potem przyszli inni. Żaden nie był mi obcy: sami towarzysze pracy, koledzy, gdzieniegdzie ludzie przygodnie poznani. Poprzez zwarty tłum ubrań wieczorowych dojrzałem tu i ówdzie kilka kobiet z towarzystwa, do którego należałem. Goście po przywitaniu się z panem domu usunęli się w głąb pokoju, zapełniając go powoli ciemnym zastępem. Nie było słychać żadnych rozmów, żadnych szeptów: panowało głuche milczenie, nie przerywane nawet słowami przywitania; podawano sobie tylko ręce bez słów, jakby w niemym porozumieniu... Nagle tłum rozsunął się wśród oznak szacunku i tworząc szpaler, przepuścił środkiem jakąś kobietę, ubraną w ciężką żałobę. Spod zapuszczonego kwefu wymykały się połyskujące ciepło na skrętach ciemnopłowe pukle włosów; smukła i gibka jak trzcina, szła krokiem pełnym utajonej dystynkcji, której nawet ból i żałoba chwili nie zdołały zatrzeć. Ujrzawszy wchodzącą, nieznajomy mężczyzna postąpił ku niej i wyciągnął ramiona. Obsunęła się w nie bez słowa i na długą chwilę spoczęła w cichym objęciu. Po czasie on dźwignął wiotką jej kibić i oparłszy na swoim ramieniu, odsunął sprzed oczu jej welon... Kobietą była moja żona... Długo, długo wpatrywał się w jej twarz, w jej prześliczne oczy i chłonął słodycz jej spojrzenia. Potem powoli, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, sięgnął wstecz ręką ku biurku i wziąwszy ze stosu leżących tam kart jedną, otworzył ją i podał Marcie do przeczytania... Była to klepsydra pogrzebowa. Rzucała się w oczy data: 11 marca 1906, a nad nią nazwisko zmarłego: Atosal. — Dziwne nazwisko!... Nagle przyszło mi na myśl, że należy je odczytać na wspak... Zacząłem... W miarę jak porządkowałem wstecznie litery, nieznajomy powoli obrócił się ku mnie twarzą i... Wśród okrzyku grozy obudziłem się... Dopisek wydawcy pamiętnika: W. Lasota zmarł dnia 11 marca 1906 roku śmiercią nagłą, trafiony w głowę przez spadającą z rusztowania cegłę. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Niesamowita opowieść